


Old Friends

by Bradburydiary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradburydiary/pseuds/Bradburydiary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After working in a coffee shop in town an old friend walks in and you are taken back to when your life was flipped upside down and as you grow closer to your old friend again and he begins to discover what happened to you things spiral out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So this story works a little differently, at the end of a chapter there will be a choice and there will be corresponding chapters for said choices. For example Run/Stay - Run will be Chapter 2 and Stay will be Chapter 3.

You looked up from the coffee machine at the new town you had just moved into, it was early morning and from the counter you heard a gruff voice, much like that of a man you once knew but that was an age ago and why would he ever be in Kansas. You smiled and paused, he had the same candy apple green eyes as the boy you once knew. You put on your usual smile and took his order, he wanted two coffees with extra caffeine in them.

“Hey do I know you from somewhere?” he asked as you turned and began making the coffee you smiled to yourself, why would this man ever remember you. After all the last time you say him you were both in high school and you lived with your parents.

“Y/N… we went to school together for a while. I helped you in Maths and Science.” you smiled and his face dropped, you knew he remembered you, “I never forget people Dean.”

“When do you get off?” he asked rushing and you looked to the clock pausing before smiling and hanging up your apron and smiling to the guy who was working beside you, he winked and continued working as you motioned to a booth in the quietest area of the coffee shop, “So… Y/N… what happened after school? I’ve not heard anything from you since I left that town and I gave you my number…” he trailed off making you smile.

“I was kicked out. My parents took my phone and broke it before forcing me to pack a rucksack and leave,” You shrugged, “for a while I lived on the streets until I got into the local homeless shelter… I finished high school and got a job raising money and buying a small car. I went to college and kept saving as much money as I could, I stayed in my car and everything… Once I got my degree I travelled. Went cross country and helped homeless kids…” You smiled at the memory, “Made a lot of mistakes along the way and I just arrived in this town when my car broke, need to save up again to fix her then work out what to do after that…” 

Dean smiled and seemed to be staring at you, you looked to him and blushed, yes Dean Winchester your high school crush was staring at little ol’ you. He smiled and sipped on his coffee pondering something, you had known he was good with cars before and his dad’s impala was his dream car. He smiled at you and all you saw was the cheeky 16 year old who flirted uncontrollably but seemed to always be so careful around you, he was kind and loving and never once allowed anyone make fun of you.

“I’ll fix your car if you stay at mine for a while. I missed you bunny,” He smiled at the old nickname he had given you, the first time you had met you had just caught one of the younger class’ class rabbits. “So what do you say Bunny?” he smirked cheekily.

“Only if you have a shower…” you smirked and Dean’s smile widened as he nodded he picked up the second coffee which you guessed was for Sam, you turned to the other worker who told you to go, “Well come on stud we better go,” you smiled to Dean and he led you to the Impala, “Your dad gave you it… nice!”

Dean chuckled and opened the passenger door for you as he looked across the carpark seeing an original mini sitting, it was black and looked beat up, “You got your mini… I’ve got a tow rope if you steer her…” Pausing before climbing back out of the impala you walked to your mini and grabbed your tow hooking it to the impala, “I owe you a ride in Baby later okay?” he smirked and you nodded.

“I’m holding you to that Mister Winchester,” You giggled and climbed into the mini steering carefully as you reached the abandoned electrical factory you had actually been using as a house, it was at least warmer than your car and it didn’t take long to walk to and from the coffee shop. Dean opened a door and helped you get the mini into a garage as you looked around and then smiled to Dean, “So it would have been nice to know about the hidden bunker… I’ve been squatting in the old building up top it doesn’t even have electricity or somewhere to make a fire!”

“Well… now you know. So I’ll give you the grand tour,” he smiled and took your hand pulling you through the bunker.

He smiled to you explaining what everything was, his eyes sparkled like you remembered and you couldn’t help but smile back to him. You were about to be shown to a bedroom when you heard someone shouting Dean’s name, he smiled and pulled you in the direction of a bedroom, opening the door to someone who looked like an older Samuel Winchester sitting at a desk holding an old journal carefully. Dean stepped behind his brother passing him the coffee as Sam looked over and the book in his hands fell as his jaw slackened and he stared into your eyes.

“Y/N? Why are you here?” he asked as he stood and walked over hugging you and lifting you, spinning you around as he smiled, “You’re awful short now…”

“You’re just a giant! Dean why did you let Sam get taller than you!” you exclaimed as you laughed, “Just remember Sammy I have stories about you from when I babysat you!” you smirked with a mischievous glint in your eye. “But damn, you’ve grown a lot… its scary…”

“You look tired… when did you last eat properly?” Sam began, he picked up on the little things and as soon as he said that Dean paused and stared at you, taking in the slightly greying skin, the way your bones would jut out from under the baggy top you wore as a uniform. “Y/N… are you okay?” Sam whispered but now the facade had shattered and the oppressing fear of rejection took over once more, staring at the boys you had two options. Run or stay… 

 

 

RUN? - Go to Chapter 2  
STAY? - Go to Chapter 3


	2. RUN

Before the boys could even work out what you had planned, you paused for a slight second before you were running through the bunker, you got outside and ran into the forest running through the trees as the sky’s deep blue began pushing down on you making it harder to breathe. You could easily hear Dean running behind you as you pulled yourself up into the tree tops, climbing as high as you could. Dean ran beneath you screaming your name with Sam not too far behind, but with the sky pressing down on you and the ground looking ready to swallow you whole without a worry about you. The tree you clung to seemed to sway with the wind as its branches wrapped around you and there was nothing you could do, if you didn’t get somewhere you considered safe you’d be eaten alive. It was then you saw Dean drop to his knees staring at the floor, he was tracking you now - you wouldn’t have long. Looking over to the closest tree you slowly stood and gained your balance before slowly walking over to the next tree, jumping onto its branch and slamming your frail body against the tree trunk. You continued this pattern until you were far enough away the boys wouldn’t see or hear you climb down, then you ran towards the closest motel room. Once you got there you paid for a room and locked yourself inside drawing the curtains and hastily laying salt at the doors and windows. Once you felt safe exhaustion took over and you soon succumbed to a deep, unnerving slumber.

When you woke your mobile was buzzing, reaching out you picked it up and waited hearing a familiar voice on the other end, but now he sounded tired and ready to give up. “Y/N? God you’re alive… thank God… why did you run?” Dean Winchester asked hastily, “Even my friend Castiel couldn’t find you!”

“No wonder he couldn’t. Castiel is an angel. I am warded… and I’m okay, but I’m going to move on. Sorry I can’t stay, this isn’t the place for me… don’t look for me please.” you whispered feeling your throat clench and your eyes prickle with red hot tears.

“Please… don’t leave, Y/N we can help you! Please… I just got you back I can’t lose you again you’re my best friend… please Y/N, don’t leave me,” he begged and those small traitorous tears burned your cheeks as they fell, soaking the shirt you wore.

“Dean…” you managed to choke out through the silent sobs that racked your body, “I’m at the motel…” you whispered, giving up - you needed him now, “Be quick… I’m scared…” you whispered before you heard him stand and get up he stayed on the phone as you heard him call to Sam and climb into Baby, “Dean… please hurry…” you whispered as you trembled.

“Y/N stay on this phone with me and if something happens use the safe word… remember it Bunny?” he whispered softly as he slammed his foot down and sped along the road, “I’ll be there in under five minutes… keep the doors locked, I’ll use our knock… stay on this phone with me Bunny…”

But before Dean could get there, there was a quiet knock on the door, you walked to the door and stared out the peep hole as black eyes stared back, gasping you backed away and hid in the closet, “Dean… The Red Queen is here…” you whispered and Dean cursed, “demons…” you whispered as the door was knocked again and you flinched.

The knocking stopped and the door opened, the demons chuckled and watched the as the doors swing broke the salt line. They stepped into the room and shut the door once more walking through the room and opening the closet. Their black eyes lit up as they pulled you out of the closet and forced you onto your knees, taking the phone and waiting for Mr. Winchester.

“Hello Dean, your girl here is very pretty… she’s much too pretty to be left with you. But we know her. We’ve met this little rabbit before.” one demon smirked, “we’ll carve some more pretty designs into that little Bunny.” he smirked opening a flick knife and pressing it against your cheek, “Just wait we’ll show her real pain. You know she refused to give you up, time after time she protected the Winchesters, such a pathetic waste isn’t she!” he yelled and slammed the phone into the wall before turning back to you a devilish smirk plastered over his face as the other demon held you still. “Why protect the Winchesters girl?”

“Bite me,” you snapped and the knife was dragged down your neck lightly as the other demon held out your wrist smirking at the fading scars.

“You managed to hide for quite some time, you know your mumsie and pops were demons? Yeah they wanted you to be tortured so the Winchesters would pity you, you’re just their bitch.” he smirked and carved over the healing scars. “Was it worth it Y/N? All those years…”

You glared as he hit you, but before he could hurt you more there was a bright orange flash and he dropped to the floor before the other soon followed and Dean’s strong arms wrapped around you, lifting you up and rushing back to the bunker. He cleaned up the cuts but stopped, noticing on your arms there was two words carved into your skin, “Winchester’s Bitch.” He tensed and stared at you, now you had to lie or tell him the truth.

Truth - Go to Chapter 4  
Lie - Go to Chapter 5


	3. STAY

Before you could run Dean was standing blocking your path, looking down at you worriedly, you had to tilt your head backwards to look at him as he stared at you, his head tilted slightly and his green eyes narrowing to take in your features and you became even more self conscious. You turned to Sam who looked equally as worried as he picked up a blanket and nodded to Dean.

“Come with us,” Dean whispered carefully before taking your hand gently, rubbing circles into the back of your hand with his thumb to calm you, “We’ve got sofas, and lots of time so Sam’s going to get us food and you’re going to tell me what has happened to you.” he said quietly but firmly leading you to a sofa and sitting down with you, grabbing two beers from a mini fridge and opening them, passing you one as Sam wrapped the blanket round you before he disappeared out the door.

“Maybe we should start the night you left…” you muttered and Dean pulled you closer to him until you were on his lap and he was holding you protectively, just like he did when your dad hit you and you turned up to school with more bruises than you could remember. “I went home and ran to my room like usual… but he was waiting. He was angry about you and me, I told him you were leaving today and he took my phone from me, telling me I’d never be allowed to contact you again… I still remember your phone number. But later that night when I was cooking the dinner he came in and was yelling again, saying I was disrespectful and ungrateful… turns out he had a phone from the school about how my parents missed parents evening and the teacher wanted to see them… he poured the boiling water and pasta over me.” you mumbled and stopped, remembering what your father had done to you, “I finished making dinner then went for a cold shower… I refused to sit at the table making my mother lose it, and she told me I had an hour to be gone or I’d pay… and in that hour I was gone… took everything I needed and wanted then left… hitch hiked for a while and began looking into why you had been travelling between towns. You’re a hunter… and so am I now.” you muttered looking away as Dean tensed and turned you to face him.

“You became a hunter and you didn’t call… but you remembered my number… Y/N why wouldn’t you just call me?” he asked desperately and you laughed almost emotionlessly, any emotion he could pick up on would not be what he’d expect. You gave up caring a long time ago, after standing up and looking around the bunker you watched Dean reach for his whiskey, “Y/N its all my fault you were kicked out…” he began.

“Yeah, but so what. I’d have gotten kicked out eventually… maybe by that point I’d have been able to save more money.” you sighed and looked at the books, “I didn’t finish school. I hunted.” you muttered and he sighed, “Where would someone like me get the money for any school?”

Dean stood tense and stepped close to you, gripping your arms and making you face him as he stared at the marks on your face, he wiped at a smudge on your cheek but you knew he had just taken off your makeup revealing one of many black eyes. He stopped and grabbed a wipe from a packet that had been in a cabinet, removing all of your concealer. Once you were bare faced he could see a lot of scars and bruises, and a few cuts that were in the process of healing. He stopped and stared tracing one scar in particular, it went over your right eye and cut into your cheek and forehead.

“Y/N?” Dean choked out, “These are torture scars… what happened?” he asked tensing and looking up to you.  
Now you had an option to lie or tell the eldest Winchester the truth.

Truth - Go to Chapter 4  
Lie - Go to Chapter 5


	4. Truth

Dean sat at the end of the sofa looking worried as Sam plated up the food he had bought for you, Dean laid a blanket over you and took your hands staring at the scars he had seen. He had cleaned it up and now both boys could plainly see the writing. Some demons had a twisted sense of humour. You stared at the floor as he sighed and tensed looking pissed, it would be too difficult to lie to him now and Dean wanted answers, his posture told you that if not the silent question lingering on his lips and in his eyes.

“Hey Y/N eat something,” Sam whispered softly, passing a plate stacked high with a cheeseburger and fries.

As you nibbled on a chip Dean stood and paced, this was eating away at him and as he turned to stare at you he finally spoke, “Please tell me what all this means Bunny… what the hell happened to you?”

As you sighed you placed the plate of food aside, “it started just after you left and I was kicked out… when I started hunting. Word got out about how we knew each other and suddenly I became a target… Demons would kidnap me and torture me, asking for information about you, Sam and your dad…” you began but stopped as Dean froze and looked between you and Sam, “I told them nothing… most of the time telling them to go back where they belong. I learned latin and when I could I’d quickly recite the exorcism and I’d run… soon they started calling me your bitch, one tried to possess me but I have a protection tattoo hidden…”

“At least you were lucky to have that…” Dean muttered and paced faster he was super tense and kept looking to Sam worried, “The bruises are recent…” he muttered.

“Yeah I was on a hunt and once I finished off a nest of vampires a group of demons attacked. Now I’m good but I can’t take on five demons right after a vampire nest… Especially when I was hurt… so they began torturing me for the fun of it… No more questions - I wouldn’t answer. I was there for weeks, they’d feed me enough so I wouldn’t die but not enough to stop any hunger. I thought I’d die there… but an angel saved me and put Enochian on my ribs, he took me to a motel and healed my really bad wounds but couldn’t heal me fully. Then he told me to go to Kansas so I did and you found me…” you muttered looking aside. “Apparently the angels heard about me and I was slowly becoming a target… he wanted to protect me…”

“Did you get the angels name?” Dean muttered and stared intensely at you, he looked slightly concerned, “Y/N we need to know the name…”

“Castiel…” you muttered and looked as Dean sighed relaxing, “I take it he’s a good one?” you muttered and Dean looked up again confused, “I’ve dealt with angels before and most of them are dicks…”

Sam chuckled and Dean nodded taking another swig, waiting for a longer explanation probably - but you had no intentions of telling any more. You had already spared the brothers enough truths for one day. You weren’t about to allow them past yet another wall into your past - whatever watched over you, if there was anything, knew that these walls were your final defences when everything that mattered to you failed you, your walls stood strong.

“Y/N what the Hell happened to you? You used to be so sweet and caring…” Dean muttered and looked to Sam worried, “What changed?”

“Heaven and Hell decided that their place was Earth too. And they came after people I loved. So I stopped them,” You smirked as a flutter of wings froze you and a hand on the back of your neck made you tense.

As you turned to face the angel you slid an angel blade out of your coat as he drew his and they collided before you looked into the eyes of the very angel who saved your life to begin with, Castiel. Sam and Dean had stood and were raising their guns - confused at the sudden change in your attitude. Castiel smiled that same awkward half smile as you both lowered your blades and he hugged you tight. Sam and Dean looked to each other still tense, with their guns pointed straight at you.

“Y/N what the hell?” Dean growled and watched you closely, looking for a reason not to shoot you, “Cas explain this!”

Castiel stared at Dean for a second before looking over to you protectively, “Dean, she did not harm me. And wouldn’t you draw your blade on an angel if you didn’t know who is was Sam?” he said as you slid your blade away and he smiled gently down on you, “I’m glad you found us Y/N.”

“Cas, she’s moving. Her followers are growing and I refuse to get dragged into that mess. Heaven wants me for some reason and I just got rid of the last bunch of Lucifer loyalists… I am not even starting on Crowley - for being so smart he really is an idiot isn’t he?” you sighed and Cas chuckled as Dean stared confused.

“You’re hunting someone?” he asked before it clicked and he froze, “No… No Y/N that’s suicidal!”

 

To Continue Go to Chapter 6


	5. Lie

The trick to any lie is to add small sections of the truth in. The trick to lying to a Winchester is, don’t. If you didn’t lie Dean would probably flip - or never let you out of his sight and with the way the world was you couldn’t become a prisoner. Staring at the food Sam had lain out you were faced with trying to come up with a believable lie that could even fool a Winchester.

“Y/N, please…” Dean whispered desperately, “I need to know what happened to you… I want to help you.”

You smiled the same sad smile that all too often graced your lips and you chuckled internally, “After you were gone I was kicked out, that much was always true. But after I drifted like anyone would, ran into a few different people and generally survived. Learned how to hunt rabbits… how to steal without the chance of getting caught. Then I became a better liar and began con work. Started off just pool hustling. Then it escalated into money fraud and really everything you have done. I followed some bad crowds. Got in one too many fights and one night I got like I used to… But this time you weren’t there. I carved your name into my arm… You were my rock Dean and you weren’t there so I did what I knew. I needed a rock and this became it…” you muttered looking away, you had Dean fooled but you could tell Sam wasn’t buying it. You needed a reason to show how you knew everything supernatural.

“How’d you learn about angels and demons?” Sam asked, “And how did they know Dean’s nickname for you?” Sam began and Dean looked over suspicious now, “You’re a good liar and we’ve not seen you in a very long time. But now is not the time to lie to us.” Sam muttered tensely.

“True. But I wasn’t finished Sammy,” you chuckled and looked at the space behind Dean gulping slightly Dean tilted his head and paused before taking your hand gently, he was wrapped around your little finger and you knew it. “After that I began wondering about you, I mean you travelled everywhere - then I got caught up in an old folk tale. It wasn’t like I hadn’t tried to find you and apparently the name Winchester draws unwanted eyes… Some guy saved me but as he did there was a black smoke everywhere and then it was gone. I was lying in the middle of a church in a white dress - soaked in blood and sweat. I woke with the word Bitch carved into my other arm… there was this man standing over me glowing - apparently he expelled the demon and healed me… but remember I’m slightly accident prone - so I got hurt before I even got on the road again, I made it to Kansas and then you appeared.” you chuckled and Sam’s eyes narrowed.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes as you heard a flutter of angel wings and you froze, Dean smiled and turned to see Castiel standing there smiling as you groaned and looked around. Sam stared as his eyes narrowed and Castiel narrowed his eyes.

“Y/N… you made it thank goodness. I told you you’d find friends here, especially after all the trouble with the demons…” Cas began and Dean turned to look at you as Sam sighed.

“You’re a good liar Y/N,” Sam muttered and shook his head, “But why are you lying to myself and Dean? We’re your friends… I mean its not like we’d ever hurt you.”

You sighed and looked at Castiel, “Of course you’d appear, I’m good Cas. I did what you said but there’s a problem - Abaddon is moving again. There are more Lucifer loyalists slipping past Crowley and they’re hunting for someone that’ll weaken the competition…” you sighed and Dean tensed.

“Thank you for the information Y/N,” Castiel began before he was cut off by Dean who stood and glared.

“What the hell is happening here! The truth this time,” Dean snapped and looked away before he turned to Cas, “Cas please, tell me what the hell is going on…” he pleaded but the angel stared confused, not comprehending the fact you had lied to Dean. Dean growled, “Fine. Until you want to tell us the truth Y/N you’re not going anywhere you might get yourself hurt or killed. Sam take her to one of the dungeons and stay with her.”

Sam nodded and sighed taking you by the arm gently while Dean paced and looked away from you. Glaring you pulled away from Sam and turned straight into Dean who held onto you tight against his chest as he looked into your eyes desperate for some reason to explain what happened to you.

“Fine. I’ll tell you the damned truth!” You snapped and looked away, to the floor before giving in and telling Dean everything as he pulled you close - refusing to let go, “Long story short I got into hunting and then people found out I knew you. They wanted answers and I told them where to shove it so I got nicknamed your bitch. Didn’t matter what they’d ask I’d never answer any questions. No matter how hurt I was I couldn’t betray you. Then Cas found me and healed me and told me to come to Kansas as soon as I could. And now I am here and now you know… even though you weren’t there I wasn’t going to give you up… even if it killed me.”

“And now you’re going after Abaddon? That’s suicidal Y/N!” Dean whispered worried for your safety.

To Continue Go to Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

Suicidal was about right for your plan, but it didn’t mean you couldn’t at least try to fix everything that was crumbling around you. Dean was pacing once more while Sam made you eat the food he had bought for you and Castiel was sat next to you like a child who knew a lecture was about to start. You chuckled before looking to Dean and seeing John Winchester in his eyes, he had become more than just a hunter - Dean acted so much like his father it scared you. John Winchester was unpredictable and driven to such an extent he almost lost his sons because he was hunting a demon.

“Cas why are you hunting Abaddon? And why in God’s name are you helping Y/N?” Dean asked as he looked over.

“When did you become your father Dean?” you snapped before realising what you were saying, Dean froze and stared at you, “Sorry Dean…” you mumbled but the damage was done.

Cas and Sam were staring at the two of you before Dean shook his head and looked away, he sighed and looked at you before turning away and running a hand through his hair. Sam sighed and looked between Dean and Castiel then to you. Dean sat down and stared off into the distance.

“Sorry Dean…” you muttered but he didn’t respond, Sam looked over and you looked down hugging your knees while Dean remained silent.  
Sam sighed and paced, waiting for whatever Dean was going to say or do next. Castiel seemed on edge as well - no one would dare say Dean was the same as his father, not after John ruined his and Sam’s childhood. You kept your head down and waited for Dean’s next move.

“Bunny…” Dean began and looked over to you, “can we talk in private?” he asked softly and you nodded following Dean to his room.  
His whole room was so neat and everything was precisely placed. Dean motioned to the bed as he closed the door and sat on the bed next to you, he sighed and stared forward leaning on his legs - he looked exhausted as he sat in silence.

“I’m sorry Dean, I shouldn’t have said that. It was out of order…” you mumbled and he sighed looking over to you.

“Is that all you see? My father?” Dean whispered and you sighed shaking your head. Dean took your hands and looked into your eyes, “I don’t want you getting hurt again. Please don’t hunt her alone… at least let me and Sammy help…” he begged and you nodded - you couldn’t hurt him anymore.

“Dean…” you began and he smiled, “I missed you like crazy,” you mumbled and he nodded before leaning towards you and kissing you softly as he pulled you close to his body until you were pressed against him. The kiss broke off and he just held you tight rocking you as you fell asleep in his arms. Dean Winchester had just kissed you, he cared about you.

When you woke, there was a pair of arms holding you tight against a bare chest, you had changed clothes into a big baggy shirt and a pair of men’s boxers, looking up there was a familiar face looking down to you, Dean kissed your forehead and smiled softly as you curled closer into him he seemed happy like this.

“That was my first good night’s sleep in months,” Dean mumbled and gently smoothed your hair as he smiled, “Please don’t leave now. We need all the help we can get with the demon front.”

“Okay Dean, I won’t leave. Man of Letters,” you smiled and kissed his cheek, “I travelled around the world helping on the angel front and met other Men of Letters, apparently my grandpa was a Man of Letters. They brought me in and taught me as much as they could before I had to move on. Now I’m a Woman of Letters.” you giggled and Dean looked to you as you moved your hair, revealing the Men of Letters symbol, “It shows those in the know what I am.” you smiled and Dean chuckled holding you closer before Sam burst through the door and jumped backwards.

“Sammy knock remember!” Dean snapped as Sam rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as his face turned a bright crimson colour, Dean chuckled and looked to his brother, “C’mon Sammy you’ve seen me like this before… what’s up?” he asked as you smacked Dean lightly and he shrugged chuckling.

“We have more information on her…” Sam said and you felt Dean’s arms tense as he nodded, “I’m gonna cook breakfast so just pop through whenever…”

You nodded and looked to Dean as he traced some of your scars nervously. As you watched him his eyes darkened and he sighed going to a closet and passing you some smaller clothes - you raised an eyebrow before he pointed to a picture of Dean, Sam and a ginger girl, they were all smiling and you smiled nodding. Once you had both gotten dressed you walked to the main hall and sat with Dean Sam popped through with food and the information on Abaddon. 

“Do you have anything that belonged to her?” You muttered and they nodded with a raised eyebrow, “I can find her exact location with it…” you muttered and Dean stared at you, “I’ll be back in a minute.” you smiled and stood walking through the Men of Letters base searching for one room.

Once inside you locked the door and turned the light on staring at shelves and shelves of different herbs and other ingredients for magic. Walking through the shelves you grabbed small bottles of things you could hide and carry easily, as you found a very rare plant you heard someone try to open the door, you grabbed the plant and hid it before walking to the door opening it to a confused Dean.

“What’s all this for?” he asked confused as he stared at the room and then to you, “You know magic?” he asked confused as you nodded.

“I’m a Woman of Letters. I got taught everything they knew and then read books for the rest of it. Now get me a map of the US and I’ll let you know where Abaddon is.” you smiled and followed him to the dungeon as you set up for the spell and Dean helped making you think of your plan, “I need the thing you have that belongs to Abaddon…”

Choose to use a TELEPORTATION SPELL - Chapter 7  
Choose to use the TRACKING SPELL - Chapter 8


End file.
